1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a termination connector for electrical connection to a disconnected connector in a network thereby preventing reflection of the data signals back up the network line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to provide for data distribution networks where a plurality of electrical connectors are situated in various locations. For example, office buildings typically include electrical connection outlets in each of the offices for electrical connection to a local area network. Such networks typically comprise electrical data cable circulating throughout the office building and interconnected to a host computer. By way of example, such networks are useful for interconnecting a plurality of computer terminals to the common host computer, or can interconnect a plurality of stand alone computers to such peripheral devices as hardcopy printers.
In such networks, the peripheral equipment or printing equipment connected to the electrical connectors throughout the network present impedance loads across the connectors. Such impedance loads are either subject to an industry standard or are designated by manufacturers of the peripheral equipment. In the event that one of the connectors in the network is disconnected, the lack of the impedance across the electrical connector changes the total impedance of the system and can cause a reflection of the data signals in the network cable back up the line, disrupting the data distribution in the network. In such cases, termination connectors are presently available for interconnection to the disconnected connector in the network, simulating the impedance load of the peripheral equipment and thereby preventing any reflection of the data signals back up the network line.
One presently available electrical termination connector is in the form of assignee's CHAMP.TM. connector where the connector includes stamped and formed electrical contacts positioned in the electrical connector having spring contact portions at a front mating side and electrical lead portions extending from a rearward side. The electrical lead sections of the terminals are soldered to electrical traces on a substrate. The electrical traces on the substrate are thereafter interconnected to a resistive network whereby the impedance of the resistive network simulates the impedance load of the peripheral equipment typically interconnected to the network connector thereby preserving the impedance balance throughout the network.
One of the disadvantages of the present termination connector is that the connector is quite labor intensive. As mentioned above, the termination connector includes a plurality of stamped and formed contacts having lead sections extending from the rearward side. As this electrical connector is of the type having two opposed rows of electrical contacts, the lead sections extending from the rearward side are presented in a closely spaced array of opposed contacts. The substrate must thereafter be placed intermediate the two opposed rows of contact leads and must be soldered to individual pads on the substrate. Due to the fragility of the lead sections extending from the rearward side, it is possible to have misalignment problems between the contact lead sections and the conductive pads on the substrate. The presently available termination connector is further complicated by having to solder the substrate to the resistive network. With the many levels of interconnection, the presently available termination connector is subject to a faulty connection or a disconnection. Moreover, with this many levels of interconnections, it is difficult to maintain the overall impedance at a constant value.
It is an object of the invention then to provide an electrical termination connector, having simplified fabrication procedures.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electrical termination connector whereby the impedance of the resistive network can be precisely held to a constant impedance value.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.